Sometidos
by Halane
Summary: ZoSan ya iba tocando, ¿No?:P Un regalo para mi Sari El Thousand sunny hace que ciertas condiciones se cumplan y lleven a nuevas experiencias. Me quedó un poco rarito este fic :P Pero me siento satisfecha en conjunto Ya me diréis qué tal


**Ni siquiera se acordaban de cómo había empezado esta batalla. Una más de tantas peleas que tenían cada día.  
Una más, pero diferente.**

**Era de noche.**

**Nunca antes habían peleado de noche. Siempre estaba el sol sobre ellos, brillando, asomando por una ventana. Luz. La luz que disipaba cualquier duda, cualquier mala intención. Pero en la confusión de la oscuridad se dejaban llevar por sus instintos y emociones.**

**Estaban solos.**

**Nunca antes habían estado solos. Siempre se oía o veía a alguien en cubierta, en la cocina, en una de las habitaciones.**

**Pero el barco nuevo era grande, muy grande. No sabían dónde estaban los demás, ni los demás dónde estaban ellos. Nadie podía pararlos, nadie podía avisarles cuándo habían cruzado el límite.**

**Hacía calor.**

**Muchas veces había hecho calor, pero nunca de esa manera. Nunca así, tan dentro de ellos. **

**No tenían el control.**

**Zoro era ahora ya completamente el famoso demonio del que se hablaba, primitivo, despiadado, cruel, un depredador que no pensaba dejar a escapar a su presa. Estaba descontrolado, y no sería fácil detenerlo. Sanji había liberado todas sus emociones, sus sentimientos, sus sensaciones. Su temperamento vivo completamente suelto, arrastrándolo más que cualquier regla autoimpuesta.**

**Oscuridad, soledad, calor, descontrol.**

**Espadas y patadas en un confuso amasijo, sangre. La cabina de vigilancia estaba siendo testigo de una auténtica lucha entre camaradas. **

**Las espadas de Zoro atacaban sin ningún orden concreto, iban a por él, a por ese delgado y grácil arlequín que esquivaba sus golpes. Su instinto acentuado ante la dificultad de capturarlo. La sonrisa salvaje de su rostro evidenciaba su diversión intentando dar caza a su objetivo.**

**Las piernas de Sanji, más hábiles, rápidas y elegantes que nunca, esquivaban, saltaban, bailaban. Rozaba las espadas a cada movimiento. No le iba a ser fácil vencerle. Peligro, superioridad, excitación. Las sensaciones que le producía el provocar cada vez más a su rival se le iban cada vez más de las manos, pero lo hacían disfrutar como nunca.**

**Sanji acababa de atraparlo. Lo tenía. Capturado bajo su cuerpo, inmovilizado, las espadas aun en las fuertes manos. **

**Los dos jadeaban fuertemente. Zoro deseaba liberarse, atacar, atravesar, herir, matar. Sanji deseaba destrozarlo, sonreírle, llorar, dejar caer sobre él todo lo que acababa de dejar salir.**

**Los deseos son uno solo. Los instintos son salvajes. Las emociones, también.**

**Nunca sabían cuándo habían pasado de un extremo a otro. El momento exacto en el que todo se había juntado en un punto en el que ambos querían lo mismo, anhelaban lo mismo. No les importaba. Hacer y sentir, cada uno lo suyo. No había nada más.**

**Dos miradas turbulentas. Una de penetrantes y salvajes ojos negros, otra de sensibles y humanos ojos azules. Un cuerpo moreno, musculoso, preparado para usar la fuerza. Otro delgado, pálido, cuya fuerza venía del interior. Dos polos opuestos. **

**Zoro no aguantó más. Tampoco lo intentó. Levantó la cabeza y dejó que su boca se juntara con la suya.**

**Sanji no se apartó. Recibió ese beso tan parecido a un mordisco, sintió sus labios empezar a sangrar, pero no hizo nada. Sólo lo sintió.**

**Todo pareció difuminarse. No sabían quién era quién. ¿Qué importaba? La curiosa situación en la que estaban no dejaba lugar a identidades, reflexiones, recuerdos.**

**Dos lenguas entrelazadas. **

**Sanji sintió unas manos ásperas recorriendo su silueta por encima de la ropa. La sangre que salía de sus heridas, la sangre que salía de las de él. La avidez con la que lo devoraba, como si ya lo hubiera cazado.**

**Zoro sintió esas formas bien marcadas bajo sus dedos. Tenía a su presa, y ahora era suya y de nadie más, no iba a escapar. No ahora. **

**Una melena dorada secó su rostro al profundizar el contacto entre sus bocas. Unas intrusas temblorosas y cuidadas se adentraron bajo su camiseta blanca vieja y rota. Y él partió la camisa que se interponía entre la cálida piel de Sanji y sus manos.**

**Se recorrieron de arriba abajo. El equilibrio entre ellos empezaba a hacerlos volver lentamente en sí, empezaban a cobrar consciencia de ellos mismos, de lo que estaban haciendo, de lo que iban a hacer. Lo consiguieron. Recobraron la cordura.**

**- Eh…- jadeó Sanji liberándose de la boca del peliverde, pero no de sus brazos.**

**- ¿Qué?- gruñó el espadachín.**

**Se odiaban. Los dos lo sabían. ¿Qué estaban haciendo entonces?**

**Se miraron otra vez. Pero era demasiado tarde. Los sentimientos cambian.**

**- Sigue.- exigió el cocinero con una fugaz y enorme sonrisa.**

**Los deseos son uno solo. Los instintos son salvajes. Las emociones, también. El descontrol los libera. Los sentimientos los aprovechan. Y quienes los sufren sólo pueden someterse.**

* * *

Hi!! Un shonen-ai, para variar un poco, que Zoro se va a aburrir de Robin a mi ritmo jajajaja

Este fic lo escribí en una tarde muy ocupada en la que no debía hacerlo, sin la más mínima inspiración pero con muchas ganas, porque era un regalo para una de las personas más especiales de mi vida, Saigleri!!!!! Porque yo sé que ella piensa que ZoSan es una pareja súper sexy, y porque estaba un poquito depre, me puse a ello y lo escribí lo mejor que pude, aunque escribir cuando no hay ansia de ello y sobre ZoSan no es lo mío ;) Pero lo intenté con todo mi cariño, y hasta le dejé bautizar el fic. Así que aquí lo tenéis todos, escrito por mí y bautizado por ella ;)

Kss!!!!**  
**


End file.
